RWBY Bloodborne crossover The Chronicles of Craven
by Blazefiree
Summary: This is going to be a colab of two of my favorite things at the moment Bloodborne and RWBY. Seems interesting to have the hunters of beasts unite against forces that they could't handle seperate
1. Chapter 1 The arrival

**In Yharnam**

"So this is how it ends." Craven had made it so far in his journeys through the lands or Yharnam defeating every creature that'd crost his bloodsoaken path. "All that killing for nothing.. well at least I had fun." The Moon presence made his final approach upon him and there was nothing he could do. The umbilical cords had failed him it would seem as if the hunters of old had et him on a path of self destruction from the start.

It wrapped its tail around Craven and had him completely subdued. "Well beast, You aren't nearly as great as everyone lead me to believe." The moon presence lifted him up with his tail upside down t'ill they were face to face. Craven spat at the beast hitting it right in the eye. It shrieked with saliva flying out along with it right in cravens face. "Your breath is as foul as your mothers womb." Craven shouted at the beast.

The moon presence had heard enough. It began bashing him into the ground till he was barely conscious do to the pain. And with a final move it launched him towards the moon with all its might. "Well this is the end of me. Might aswell let loose my molotov's." He opened his pockets till the flaps were on the outside of his charred hunters trousers. He watched as the molotovs tumbled onto the great one with his final breaths before colliding with the enevitable Rock in the sky. No trace was found after he'd poofed in yharnam after that day.

 **In Professor Ozpin's chambers.**

He'd been riddled with nightmares of beasts ever since the war against the Grimm.

"No this cannot be. I will not lose. Even with all my comrades gone or dead I cannot allow a grim such as yourself to wreak havoc upon my home!" A younger version of Ozpin shouted at the beast. "I will not lose because I have the strength to end all of this madness!" He raised his sword and began his quick run straight at this Grimm abomination. He lept forth at the creatures gapping jaws fearing this would be his final fight when suddenly something plummeted through the sky landing directly on the beast's head and making it burst into a gooey mess. "My word what on earth is this?"

He looked upon what had hit the beast with such force. It was a man. He examined him quickly and thought he must be dead when suddenly he coughed and blood flew out of his mouth directly on his armor. "Are you alright?" Ozpin inquired. "What the hell is this? Where am I? Am I in another Hunter's dream oh my; the great ones must truly hate me." The man got off and shook the blood from his charred garb.

"Ow who are you what is this place?" Craven asked the unknown man. "I believe you are a figment of my imagination that has entered my dream. But here is the end of my nightmare and as such I bid you farewell." Ozpin stated as he vanished.

Ozpin awoke with a start. "What a weird dream, who was that man and what significance could he have?" Ozpin said aloud. "Beats me whitey, but it looks like I'm here to stay." Craven said standing beside his bed. Ozpin was so startled that he fell off the other side of his bed and arose in a combat stance. "Who are you and what on earth are you doing here." Ozpin asked forcefully.

"The name's Craven, I'm a hunter of beasts aswell as hunters depending on how I feel at the time. And to be honest with you, not a damn clue what I'm doing or where the hell here is." Craven stated as he walked towards the balcony door and opened it to see his new environment.

"I see.. well this is quite peculiar friend. I'd like to ask you to stay here for awhile whilst I figure this out." Ozpin stated to Craven who had a face of pure awe. Craven looked upon the towers and surroundings around him.

"What is this place?" Craven asked as he continued to look.

"This is my academy where we train young hunters and huntresses to battle. You may just like it here." Ozpin stated.

"Well I guess I can stay here for a short while till I figure this world out." Craven said as they re entered his chambers.

"Excellent I need to make a few calls first." Ozpin stated as he grabbed his phone.

"Ummm… sure? But as soon as I get bored I'm out of here." Craven said as he began touching everything in sight. Ozpin walked over and turned on the flatscreen in his living room. "MOVING PICTURES! You have magic in this world!" Craven was mesmerized and couldn't move from the spot he stood. Ozpin moved over and phoned over his comrades.

 **Several hours later in Ozpin's office after Glenda arrived**

"Soo I waited this long for a woman? Hm. No fangs or random body hair that's a plus." Craven stated. "You must have some nerve thinking you can talk to me like that at our academy." Glenda retorted.

"Geez Ozy did you teach her to talk this way its adorable, its like she's a real person!" Craven mocked.

Glenda slapped Craven's smug face and sent him staggering into a planter shattering it into pieces.

"Well it's a good thing you sent the for the maid!" Craven began to laugh as glenda fixed it as if nothing had even happened. CCraven watched in disbelief. "So she's a witch? Back on my turf we had a saying. Best way to deal with a witch is with a stake!" Craven laughed as he reached into his pocket.

"That won't be necessary. Both of you act like adults for just a moment please. Also she's not a witch. She's utilizing her semblance." Ozpin said. "You don't know of it I presume, here I'll give you this pamphlet to explain things." He handed craven the pamphlet and carried on.

"So the matters at hand are this, we need to figure out how you got here and what to do abo-" Craven had knocked over the aquarium spilling water everywhere. Glenda quickly fixed it up without even a glance. Craven snickered.

"As I was saying! We need to figure out what to do and try and introduce you to the civilized world in which we live." Ozpin continued.

"Hey now, I come from a world that was civil.. I think at some point. Then the beast came and everyone was a beast and then well.. no more beasts after I left I guess you could say I cured them?" Craven said.

"I wouldn't have expected one as you to be a doctor or a medic." Glenda retorted.

"Well… I cured them of their alement.. but I chose to do it with a very very sharp blade. There were some casualties… like all of them." Craven said straight faced.

" So he's established that he's a murderous psychopath can we lock him up now?" Glenda said.

"well I guess we can give him a chamber to rest in-" Ozpin said as craven sprinted full force out the window.

"You'll never take me alive! He shouted as he fell from the talest tower of the academy. He thought about his decision as he fell. He had time. As far as conversations went that was a good one for him. As he hit the ashphalt leaving a small crator that Glenda later fixed his body evaporated into mist.

 **In the dreams of Ruby and Yang's uncle Crow.**

Crow wahaving the time of his life cutting down grim after grim endlessly. His favorite kind of dream. He slashed and thrust and shot his way through the seemingly endless hordes of enemies when he noticed the figure of a man standing amongst them. "Who the hell are you?" Crow yelled across the enemies.

"What I cant hear you! Give me a second!" The man shouted as he took out a scythe with a long wooden shaft and metallic blade. Crow continued his path of destruction as the other man started his own. Crow began to admire the fierce savagery of this stranger. "Hmmph. Put up a bit of a fight pal, makes sense given you're a figment of my imagination." Crow said as the gap closed.

" Not so bad yourself! Also I'm not part of your imagination. I'm part of your nightmare." Craven said as they got closer.

"Is that some crappy attempt at a threat?" Crow laughed as the gap neared its end.  
"Not at all. I'm literally stuck in your nightmare till its over." Craven said as they sliced the final grim into three pieces.

"This isn't a nightmare bub. At least I haven't seen anything scary".. he said as a shadow loomed over both of them. They both looked up to see a giant woman with sharp teeth in a wedding gown and pure white hair. She was holding a giant butchers knife in her hands. "Oh fuck, my greatest fear. Commitment." Crow said as the being began looking down at him.


	2. Chapter 2 What men truly fear

**Chapter 2, a hunters nightmare**

"ha! you're fear is commitment? thats pretty lame-" Craven said as a knife the size of a house landed directly infront of him. "okay i see your point, this chick is crazy."

"I guess I hit her high and you hit her low?" Crow said as his blade began making its transformation into his scythe. "Her ankles will rue the day they met me!" Craven said as he began slashing her ankles with his burial blade.

YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY FROM MY LOVE! the monster shouted sending both of the hunters flying.

"What in the holy church is she!" Craven shouted as he got up and made his approach.

"Some girl I flirted with and left before morning, I was pretty drunk at the time." Crow said as he lept towards her throat 50 feet up. Craven watched him leap and felt envy. _When he jumps he can jump a house.. when i jump i jump like a foot and a half. This is bullshit_. An hour of slashing and smashing and slicing and dicing took place where it almost seemed never ending. the two began to get exhausted "Together now or this will never fricken end." Crow said as he landed beside craven. "This is gonna be fun now are you ready?"

Craven stood there for a moment." Wait for what?" Craven asked confused.

'THS! Crow shouted as he launched craven in the air with all his might directly at her neck. He lept into the air right after him. Craven was screaming with excitement as he held out his burial blade and began sliding around her neck with crow until finally!

Chhh sploosh. Blood began erupting from hte head as it fell off of the monster white haired body. "Well i guess that settles that." The two said together as the blood showered from the sky around them. The nightmare had finally come to an end.

 **At Crow's campsite.**

Crow awoke with a startled. "Man that dream was insane, I need to drink a little less maybe.." Crow said as he lied to himself.

"Hey that shit was pretty fun though. Even if she was crazy." Craven said directly beside Crow's sleeping bag.

Crow looked beside him. He reached into his pocket and grabbed his flask. He held up his finger to symbolize one moment gesture. He chugged the full flask till there was not a drop left. "Okay now I'm ready. What the hell is going on?"Crow asked as the alcohol began to work its magic.

"Um I don't really know.. some dude named Ozpin and some crazy lady tried to figure that out already. They wanted to lock me up so i jumped out the window." Craven said as crow got up and prepared for the day.

"Wait you met Ozpin? Hm.. one second." Crow pulled out his phone and quickly dialed up Ozpin. "Hey Ozzy, I found your mystery man he's with me. Uhuh? No he hasn't tried to kill me. Okay? alright then." Crow hungup the phone and looked at Craven. "So listen I'm on a mission to clear out all of the Grimm beasts in this abandoned town. There's probably minimally a thousand beasts. Are you up for the challenge?"

Craven looked at him with a disturbed bloodcrazy look on his face. "You're a man after my own heart. Let's go kill as much shit as we can!" Craven yelled excitedly.

 **In Ozpin's Office.**

"Stop calling me ozzy Crow. We've discussed this. Goodbye." Ozpin hungup the phone and turned to his colleague. "It would appear as if Craven is with Crow now. He seems to possess the uncanny ability to enter people's dreams upon death."

"You're telling me that Crow and Craven are together.. that sounds like a recipe for dissaster if I've ever heard of one." Glenda stated as she finished some paperwork. "Sadly we don't have time to deal with this the students are on their way to the academy as we speak."

"Ah yes.. I suppose i should focus my efforts on them for now. This can be dealt with later. Craven isn't anywhere near the academy so things should go over smoothly."

 _The students arrived at Becon just as in RWBY VL1 and carried about there bussiness up until they went to the Emerald forest._


	3. Chapter 3 A Grimm day

**When we last left our newly aquainted hunters they were set to kill some grimms. lets see how this goes.**

The two hunters were walking through the abandoned town of mid sized buildings through seemingly endless alleyways on the search for prey. "Stay sharp, Grimm up ahead on our left. Soo wanna make things interesting Craven?" Craven looked a his new companion with a sly grin and a look in his somewhat wild appearing grey eyes. "What might you havee in mind? Hunting for sport is always a worthy challenge." Craven exclaimed.

"Every time either of us kills a Grimm we gotta take a drink. Also anytime there aren't any Grimm for 10 minutes we have to take another drink." Crow stated as he took out his flask and took a mighty gulp before passing it to Craven. "Well then this could be fun. Next rounds on me though buddy. You can say its quite thick and definitely intoxicating." Craven said with a hearty chuckle. Crow looked at him with a raised brow and waved the flask again lifting his finger as a one moment gesture. Craven excited by the gesture returned his gesture by raising one arm straight up and the other fully extended.

"What the fuck are you doing Craven?" Crow asked confused as Craven took a swig from his own flask. "This symbol is designed to symbolize mathematics to create contact to intelligent life throughout the universe. But i'm personally using it as a big L. Cause you're a loser!" Craven laughed as he shot two Grimm through the head with one shot from his trusty pistol. "Damn nice shot. I guess I'm losing so far. What a shame." Crow said sarcastically with a short chuckle at the end as they both took another drink and begun stumbling around the Grimm infested streets.

 _5 hours of hunting later_

The two had gotten to drunk to stand at that point and had decided to hide away on a six story old apartment complex they'd found. Sitting on the balcony with there guns ready they were quickly picking the Grimm off one by one as if it weren't even a challenge. The two shared a quick rather drunk glance at eachother from the corners of there eyes as they took another swig. "God damnit there were more then i expected I'm running out of liquor." Crow said as he chugged the remainder of his flask. "Don't worry brother. I got you covered." Craven said as he passed him his flask. Crow looked inside and saw that it was a dark red color and shrugged. "Damn that was pretty good. and you're right it does the trick." Crow laughed as he passed him back the flask. "Oh ya buddy, just for you i'm gonna bring out the real good stuff." Craven said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a yellow vial of liquid. It seemed to almost resonate with power and when he opened it the sent was simply intoxifying. The two managed to finish Isofka's blood vial within mere moments.

"Man did that hit the spot. I think we cleared this place out. I'm gonna call us a convey cuz i know I ain't walking back." Crow said as he took out his phone and made the request. all he said was "Yup I pulled a Crow" and hungup. "Our ride should be here soon."

Craven was in deep thought wondering how there caridges would look. Do they have horses here? All the horses in his world were basicly dead. He then began wondering what he'd have for lunch and chuckled as he realized all they'd done was kill and drink all day. It was a good day. "Heads up there a few more down that alley and I'm out of bullets. And I'm not so sure i can get up and really help ya with that. I haven't been this drunk since graduation at beacon academy!" Crow laughed even though he knew he'd drank more. He just couldn't remember.

"Alright watch me go man. This is gonna be fun." Craven slid down the ladder beside them to the bottom and started stumbling his way down the alley beside the old highway. He took out his burial blade and began slashing wildly taking out the first three with ease. He then rolled in between the next two as they leapt for him causing them to collide mid air. As they hit eachother Craven quickly slashed twice decapitating them both with ease. The remaining 5 decided that it was time to strike as the five wolf like creatures jumped ontop of him and began mauling. Crow watched and raised his brow thinking he'd have to intervene when he heard a beastly roar from amidst the carnage and four smashed into the brick walls with a mighty thud. Craven then proceeded to slash in a wide circle one handed with his scythe and finished the beasts off. He looked at the remaining grimm and chuckled as he put away his scythe and gun and charged the beasts with just his fists and proceeded to beat it into submission.

"Hey that not bad. I guess I'll buy you a drink when we get to town." Crow said as Craven began walking back towards the tower. "One second I'm getting a call." Crow said as he looked away from Craven and began talking on the phone again. Craven couldn't comprehend these newer day people with there technology. He felt old even though he was only 20. He had alot to learn about this new world and there crazy advancements and architecture. Who knew they could do something other then gothic? Craven was still utterly confused by this world. It was at that moment he heard the beastly roar coming down the highway.

Craven looked before him and saw some type of four legged Grey monster in a seemingly squarish shape. He began his assault and charged at the beast. HE sprinted as fast as he could at the fast approaching creature. BEEP BEEEP! The army convey layed down hard on the horn as it collided head on with Craven causing a dent in the good of the vehicle and the death of Craven once again.

Crow watched all this while on the phone and chuckled. "Well then Ozpin looks like you're back to square one on the whole finding out more about him deal. He just ran at the caravan and got i don't know what to tell ya.. Poofed? ya well anyway he's gone I'll talk to ya later." Crow hungup the phone and decided he'd take a nap until someone from the caravan decided to bring him a drink to lure him down. _The dumb bastard_ Crow thought as he dreamlessly blacked out from all the drinking.


	4. chapter 4 Back to school

**Jaune was dead in REM sleep dreaming one of his personal nightmares.**

"So class does anyone know the answer to my question? How about you Jaune you don't participate often what do you think the answer is?" Glenda asked Jaune infront of a classroom of all of his friends and family together. There was all of team Ruby, Weiss was giving him a glare. His own team JNPR. All of Jaune's childhood bullies, there were in fact alot of them. aswell as Jaunes father, 8 sisters and grandfather.

"Umm... Is the answer 6?" Jaune asked not even realising what subject it was. suddenly everyone was staring at him aggresively.

"Yes, the answer to who the founding hunters were is 6." Glenda said sarcasticly. "Really?!" Jaune exclaimed. "NO! You're never going to be a good hunter. You cheated your way into the school. You're never going to get a girlfriend and for god's sakes put on some clothes!" Glenda yellled. Weiss was laughing saying how pathetic he was to Pyrha who simply nodded. the rest of their teams were laughing at his expense. At that moment his grandfather walked up to Jaune and said "You gave it your all kid. To bad you're just terrible! Give me that sword you don't deserve to have it."

"Jaune just looked around him and cried "Whyy meeeeee." At that moment someone he didn't recognize entered the classroom. "Wow this place is a mess. Guess its time to clean this up." Craven began walking through the aisles Slicing and dicing with his scythe through all of the shocked people in the crowd. No one put up a fight as Jaune couldn't process what was happening. As craven finished cutting through the corpses he approached Jaune without a word and began walking straight at him. Then he reached into his bag over his shoulder and began pulling something out

At that moment Jaune finally realized what was going on and panicked. He got up and started running through the door not daring to look back at his would be pursuer. Craven watched in dismay as Jaune ran. "I was going to give him a pair of hunter's trousers..." Craven muttered under his breath as he quickly began his pursuit.

Craven entered the hall justin time to see Jaune's foot as it dashed behind the corner into the girl's bathroom. "Sigh" Craven slowed his pace and walked into the bathroom. He looked up and down the bathroom stalls and began to chuckle. This is going to be fun. He approached the first of 4 stalls and kicked it in. "One two Craven's coming for you. *BANG* Three foor better lock your door. *BANG*" Only one of the stalls remained. he decided he'd slowly pry it open for dramatic affect.

"Wakey Wakey!" Craven shouted as he opened the door. Jaune was squatting on the toilet and apeared to have wet his boxers. "Geez kid here just take em." Craven tossed the pants on the floor infront of him. Jaune curled up in the fetal position. "Get out get out GET OUT!" Jaune began shouting as he looked up. He looked at the hunter who seemed quite puzzled. _Why didnt that work?_ Craven thought as he noticed the kid staring at him. "What are you looking at? You scared kid? Huh?"

Craven then came to a realization. He'd beaten everyone else in the dream and saw no threat present. Other then himself. _I really hope I'm right about this_.

Jaune watched as his assailant began lifting his pistol up first towards him; and then towards his own head. "Well kid I guess I'll see you on the other side, maybe?" Craven said as he began chuckling before pulling the trigger.

 **In the soon to be team JNPR's room.**

Craven stood above Jaune who was visibly shaking under his soaked covers. "Sigh" Craven walked straight to the door and walked out into the world beyond.

The rest of the team awoke to the sound of the door slamming.

Pyrrha- What on earth is that racket?

Nora- Gah pancakes?! she proceeded to roll out of bed with a thud. Ren sat seemingly undisturbed beside his long time friend.

Jaune looked at them all and quickly down at his legs noticing the big wet spot on his bed. "Well it looks like Cardin snuck in and threw a bucket of water on me.. what a jerk right?" Jaune lied embarased.

Pyrrha"Jaune if you ever need help just ask; Nora and i would be glad to break his legs." She stated without hesitation.

Jaune"Dont worry Pyrrha i can handle this by myself now can we all go back to sleep we have to get up early for our first day of training." The group proceeded to go back to bed and rest for the busy day ahead.

 **Craven was exploring his "new" surroundings.**

"Hm, this place looks pretty familiar but these world's seem to be almost maze like so i'm probably overthinking things." Craven mumbled to himself as he continued his journey down the seemingly endless hallways around him. he carried on walking and decided he'd turn down the corridor to his right.

YOU! Craven heard shouting from behind him and the sound of rapidly approaching high heels. Craven took a quick glance behind him. "Oh you gotta be shitting me." Craven stated as he saw the angry Glenda making her way to him very briskly.

"I'd love to chat! Really I would! But there's just one thing! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" Craven yelled as he began sprinting through the halls at top speed running past many classrooms where teachers were setting up for the day. Craven paid no attention and kept running. Behind him he could faintly hear the Goodwitch yelling at other teachers to "Get over their lazy bums and help her catch him.

 _This is a great start to day two in this crazy world._


End file.
